Life Takes Interesting Turns
by hexagon
Summary: The Starship Voyager has always had the spotlight on the Couragous Captain and her Senior Staff, but what if Romance existed on the lower decks. What would it be life? Najai and Aleron seem to be having life hand them everything they've ever wanted, but w


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager, or any of its cast members. I wish I did though.

Najai and Aleron aren't cannon so you wont find them anywhere on a crew manifest, at least I didnt anyways. They are entirely my creation, you can use them if you want. I think the names are kinda cool sounding, but please just Read and Review, Im also looking for a Beta reader. Ill try to have this updated either later today or tomorrow.

-Hexagon

The First Real Night

The Starship Voyager, the unofficial ambassador to the Delta Quadrant. She was a mighty Vessel indeed, a gleaming sun ray of hope for nearly One hundred and Fifty lost sailors. Among those sailors there were the heroes and heroines known by everyone, but somewhere on the lower decks there were people who lived through ever adventure, not knowing if it would be their last but attempting to make their future one filled with grace, hope, and romance.

It is such that we find a couple newly joined in the deep charismatic ocean that is space. Crewmen Najai and Ensign Dammeier. Two people just trying to make their way in life unknown to all. They were two of the souls ferried on their way home, to what they believed was their promised land. Or was it?

Small Irish tunes filled the air with hints of love, with movements of life. Najai and Aleron had just finished a romantic meal in her small quarters.

"I Love you Najai," Aleron said softly. "More than any other piece of the galaxy." They embraced and let themselves fall into grace. The two shared themselves that night. Expereinced love at the deepest level, allowed on another to imprint themelves on eachothers souls for life.

-- The Next Morning --

Najai had already left for her duty shift in Engineering, and Aleron was due in the shuttlebay to overhaul the Delta Flyer with Lt. Paris.

It took Aleron several minutes to find the will to get dressed. He wanted to stay in the memory of last night, but he couldnt shirk his responsibilities on Voyager, he had something to accomplish, and something to plan.

--

Najai had left early to get back to her quarters. She did not want to wake Aleron he was tired as it was. He'd been pulling double shifts and making Najai worried for his health. But the Doctor assured her that there wasn't anything else she could do but to let him rest.

She walked into Engineering only to see Lt. Torres scrambling around the Warp Core. That was Najai's primary responsibility.

"Good Morning LT." Najai said letting her inner radiance show.

"Well you're awfully happy this moring?" Torres said ignoring her padd for the moment. She was eying Najai. Najai could only blush and continue working on the Warp Core's diagnostic.

"Thats it your telling me everything. Now!" She said grabbing Najai and running to the second level of engineering where her private console lay.

"Spill it." She said with a Klingon grin eight inches wide.

"Well, We had dinner last night." Be'lanna was all ears, she was glad that her co-worker had finnaly had some social interactions.

"And then went through and made a few personal log entries."

"Just exactly how many entries?" Be'lanna was just glad that it wasn't her love life that was being scoured for once.

"About Four. Give or take."

--

"finally," Tom yelled from the engine compartment of the Delta Flyer, "How long has it been? Oh Three Year we've been trying to get you two together!"

"Yeah Well, it just took longer than I thought it would." Aleron said handing Tom a Gamma Welder.

"How were things this morning?" Tom asked sealing a micro fracture in the Impulse Drive.

"I dont know, She was gone by the time I woke up."

"Thats a good sign, trust me, that means she was off to all of her Friends to tell them about it."

"By friends you mean Lt. Torres Dont you?"

Tom simply grinned and continued working.


End file.
